


Штрихи на запястье

by vera_ist_44



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_ist_44/pseuds/vera_ist_44
Summary: То что его родственная «душа» — андроид, Аллен понял практически сразу. Просто не может быть совпадением то, что свою метку он получил именно в ночь восстания девиантов и пробуждения тысяч машин на базах Киберлайф. Всю жизнь жил без нее, а теперь — появилась. И Аллен даже был готов признать, что будет рад андроиду — такой соулмейт лучше новорожденного ребёнка, но так же он предельно четко понимал, что не станет искать свою пару.





	1. Пара

То что его родственная «душа» — андроид, Аллен понял практически сразу. Просто не может быть совпадением то, что свою метку он получил именно в ночь восстания девиантов и пробуждения тысяч машин на базах Киберлайф. Всю жизнь жил без нее, а теперь — появилась. И Аллен даже был готов признать, что будет рад андроиду — такой соулмейт лучше новорожденного ребёнка, но так же он предельно четко понимал, что не станет искать свою пару. 

Потому что привык быть один, и не готов впускать в свою жизнь никого нового. 

Потому что не знает нужны ли андроидам соулмейты. 

Потому что руководил зачистками и не готов оправдываться за убийства, совершенные по приказу. 

Потому что понимал, что просто не узнает свою родственную душу среди сотен, а может и тысяч одинаковых моделей. 

Не все люди смогли научиться мириться с андроидами, как с равными. Не все андроиды приняли мирный путь. Работы было много, а надёжных товарищей — все меньше, слишком многие предпочли покинуть Детройт. Так в рядах полиции стали появляться андроиды. И Аллен сам того не замечая присматривался к новым сотрудникам департамента не только как к тем, с кем вместе идти на операцию, а пытаясь понять может ли кто-то из них быть тем самым. И каждый раз ловя себя на этой мысли, одёргивал. И пытался не надеяться, потому что мир большой и вполне может быть, что просто все так совпало, и его пара родилась на другом континенте и именно в ту ночь.

Иногда метка вела себя странно, она могла становиться теплее или холоднее, могла начать жечь. Этому было много вариантов, но самый вероятный — перепады настроения соулмейта. Впрочем, подобное случалось не часто.

Его метка была штрих кодом, просто полосы, не равномерные, но безликие, словно на товаре в магазине. Иногда Аллену было интересно, кто же такой его соулмейт, какой должна оказаться его пара.

Со временем людей в городе становилось все меньше, закрывались магазины, с момента восстания Аллен не видел на улицах больше детей или подростков. Эвакуировали даже самые бедные семьи, тех кто не смог бы оплатить себе сам ни билет, ни жилье на новом месте. Казалось, город перешёл под контроль андроидов. Но позже Аллен понял, что это его району так «повезло», и в остальных люди предпочли разделить судьбу своего города, приняв новую жизнь бок о бок с андроидами. А коллеги, кто не перевёлся в первые дни — остались в строю. 

Каким-то образом жилье Аллена оказалось слишком близко к границам земель отданных андроидам, и, возвращаясь домой, он уже почти не встречал людей.

С ним стали здороваться. Вначале он удивлялся и не всегда отвечал, потом, понимая, что все равно не отличит и не запомнит тех, кто проявлял к нему вежливость, стал просто кивать в ответ. Это было странно, но терпимо. Почему-то агрессивно настроенных андроидов он встречал только на операциях на работе, и ни разу не встретил на улице. Сначала это волновало, но потом перестало. Он не собирался конфликтовать, пока его не выселяют насильно, и пока на его должность не претендует никакой девиант.

Запястье с меткой теперь всегда было перебинтовано, чтобы никто ничего не видел. Все сослуживцы были в курсе, что у него нет «пары», но не такое уж это и редкое явление, чтобы как-то обращать на это внимание. А вот внезапно появившийся соулмейт — это необычно. И Аллен не хотел расспросов. 

— Капитан, я бы хотел кое-что тебе рассказать.

Аллен обернулся. К нему подошёл его коллега и едва ли не единственный друг. Хороший парень, и Аллен пусть и не демонстрировал это открыто, но очень ценил его дружбу, разрешая временами то, что не позволил бы никому другому. Они были в раздевалке, и запястье не скрывала одежда. Подошедший внимательным взглядом разглядывал белые бинты и явно собирался говорить об этом.

— Что именно, Генри? — спросил Аллен, чувствуя, что беседа ему не понравится — обычно его друг не заходил так издалека, задавая вопрос, а спрашивал прямо.

— Один мой знакомый, пока не уехал, рассказывал, что наткнулся на андроида. Тот подошёл к нему и сходу спросил, нет ли у того соулмейта. И показал запястье с татуировкой. 

— И? — стараясь не терять хладнокровие спросил Аллен.

— Этот знакомый сказал, что там были толстые и тонкие линии, и что посоветовал не сильно махать татуировкой перед людьми, — Генри все ещё поглядывал на забинтованное запястье Аллена. — Тот андроид говорил, что у них есть связь, по которой девианты общаются между собой, так он узнал, что соулмейта среди своих у него нет, вот и пошёл к людям. Знаешь, капитан, получается, ты можешь спросить любого андроида, и тебе быстро найдут нужного. 

— С чего ты взял, что мне необходимо подобное? — чуть резче чем собирался спросил Аллен.

Генри посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

— Это сложное место, чтобы пораниться случайно, а вены ты не режешь.

— И это означает, что там метка? И именно такая, как у того андроида? — холодно поинтересовался Аллен.

— Ну что ты капитан, конечно нет! — чуть наигранно воскликнул Генри. — Это означает, что если вдруг там появились линии, как упоминал мой друг, то не упусти свой шанс. Ну или осознанно проигнорируй, — он пожал плечами. — Мне важно, чтобы ты знал об этом случае, а что с этим всем будешь делать ты — решай сам. И, конечно, я не исключаю того, что моё предположение может оказаться не верным. В таком случае, просто представим, что я опять сказал какую-то глупость, со мной такое частенько случается, не так ли?

Он похлопал друга по плечу и ушёл. А Аллен ещё некоторое время стоял в одиночестве, сжимая ладонь на запястье, и не знал, готов ли он так резко менять всю свою жизнь.

Но уже вечером остановился перед первым же поздоровавшимся андроидом, закатал рукав, стянул бинт и показал запястье.

— Видел такое? — только и спросил он.

Андроид кивнул в ответ и улыбнулся.

— Он будет очень рад вам, — сказал тот, и они распрощались.

Так Аллен узнал пол своего предполагаемого соулмейта, и у него, вероятно, была вся ночь на то, чтобы смириться, а ещё навести порядок в квартире. Не то что бы там было грязно, но всё-таки гостем будет его предполагаемая пара, перед ним хотелось выглядеть как можно лучше. Хотя бы в первую встречу.

Аллен шёл погруженный в свои мысли, когда его окликнули и, обернувшись практически на пороге своего дома, он увидел бегущего юношу. Тот махал руками, желая остановить человека. Аллен закатил глаза и вздохнул. Кажется он получил оба предполагаемых варианта своего соулмейта, и андроид и ребёнок. 

Тот подбежал, остановился напротив Аллена, смотря во все глаза, и протянул руку, задирая рукав и обнажая запястье. Та же самая татуировка. Аллен рассматривал её и чувствовал, как начинает жечь его собственная, явно от нетерпения андроида. 

— Покажи свою, — не выдержал девиант.

Аллен посмотрел на него. Стандартный мужской молд АР700, каких тысячи. Как его отличить от любого другого? Человек заглянул в глаза андроида и прислушался к себе, сердце не забилось быстрее, дыхание не перехватило, увидеть что-то отличающее его соулмейта от всех остальных копий, он бы не смог и под страхом смерти. На мгновение возникло желание развернуться и уйти, но он поборол его. Медленно закатал рукав и протянул руку андроиду. Теперь их запястья были рядом и можно было видеть всю идентичность меток.

— Я всю жизнь прожил без соулмейта, — решил признаться Аллен. — Прости, если разочарую. 

— Я всю свою жизнь искал тебя, — резко отозвался андроид, он взял запястье Аллена в руки и водил пальцами по черным линиям рисунка.

— Это длится всего пару месяцев, — усмехнулся Аллен. — Не такой уж и большой срок.

— Это вся моя жизнь, — андроид поднял голову, заглядывая человеку в глаза. — Каждый день я искал тебя. И теперь знаю кто ты, где живёшь и что делаешь. Я тебя больше не отпущу и не потеряю.

Андроид хмурился и очень решительно смотрел на Аллена.

— Звучит как угроза, — спокойно, но строго ответил человек. — Не советую начинать общение со мной с подобного. 

Андроид дёрнулся, быстро отпустил руку, и в глазах его проскочил страх.

— Прости! — тут же тихо произнёс он.

Аллен неопределённо повёл плечами.

— Пойдём в дом, — предложил он, развернулся и направился к входной двери. Андроид тихо последовал за ним, чуть опустив голову. Они дошли до нужной квартиры, а Аллен так и не решил, о чем они будут говорить и что делать.

— Ты не против, если я быстро сделаю себе ужин, и мы все обсудим за едой? — спросил он, раздеваясь в прихожей и помогая избавиться от верхней одежды словно замершему андроиду, придерживая его слишком лёгкую для стоящей на улице погоды ветровку. 

— Да, — сбивчиво ответил тот. — Конечно, — и добавил через паузу: — Я могу помочь. Я создан для помощи в ведении хозяйства и умею готовить.

— Не стоит, сам справлюсь, — покачал головой Аллен. 

Андроид словно поник, и взгляд у него стал каким-то грустным. Человек решил не обращать на это внимание, быстро закинул готовый обед разогреваться и предложил своему спутнику сесть за стол.

— Тебе стоит питаться лучше, — сообщил ему андроид. — Я бы мог тебе готовить, у меня много полезных навыков и программа адаптации, она позволяет подстроиться практически под любой характер человека. Со мной тебе будет удобно.

Аллен переложил еду в тарелку, достал приборы и сел напротив андроида.

— Давай сначала познакомимся, моё имя ты, вероятно уже, знаешь, но все равно назову себя — меня зовут Джон Аллен, я капитан отряда специального назначения полиции Детройта. Теперь, назови и ты мне своё имя.

Человек смотрел на сидящего напротив андроида и видел, как тот беспокойно поджимает губы, как его взгляд то бегает по столу, то поднимается и смотрит в глаза Аллену, то снова опускает в стол. 

— Я не стал выбирать себе имя, — тихо признался андроид. — Я решил, что было бы хорошо, если бы мне его дал мой соулмейт, — он помолчал недолго и тут же со страстью добавил: — Понимаешь, самое первое что со мной случилось после пробуждения — это метка. Все остальное было потом. Осознание себя личностью, информация про бунт, идеи равенства, Иерихон... Все! Я думал только о том, что у меня есть что-то своё, личное, то что предназначено только мне и никому больше. Я действительно мало думал о чем-то другом. Но ты можешь звать меня по номеру, АР700.

Андроид вновь поник.

— Понятно, — кивнул ему Аллен и принялся за еду, но аппетит пропал. Он бросил ещё один взгляд на андроида, тот был похож на провинившегося ребёнка, сидел вцепившись пальцами в штаны, низко опустив голову, и разве что не плакал.

— Ладно, АР, — немного растягивая слова проговорил Аллен, откладывая приборы. — Расскажи мне, что происходит у андроидов если они обретают родственную душу?

— Они... — девиант встрепенулся, и взгляд его стал мечтательным. — Они становятся способны подключаться к друг другу даже без физического контакта, если они далеко друг от друга, то все равно всегда могут видеть мысли и чувства своей пары. Но, конечно, при контакте все усиливается. 

Андроид восторженно улыбнулся и посмотрел на человека. И тут же стал серьёзнее.

— Ты не подумай ничего такого, я знаю, что у людей все иначе! — он сжал кулаки и чуть ли не лёг на стол, подаваясь вперёд, ближе к Аллену. — Я готов!

— А я — нет, — в унисон ему ответил человек, наблюдая, как широко распахиваются глаза на лице напротив. — Я даже не знаю, что меня смущает больше, то что тебе два месяца от рождения, то что ты парень или то что ты другого вида.

— Упрекать меня в том, что я андроид — расизм, — девиант откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. — Особенно учитывая, что я создан для жизни с людьми. Я умею всё, что нужно людям!

— Я не об этом, — резко оборвал его Аллен, и андроид как-то сразу перестал выглядеть уверенным. — А о том, что я не могу принять тебя как пару.

Андроид смотрел на него со смесью отчаяния, боли и слабой надежды на то, что человек шутит.

— Послушай меня, — со вздохом сказал Аллен, чувствуя, что проигрывает нежеланию делать этому ребёнку больно. — Давай сначала попробуем общаться, взаимодействовать не как пара, а, не знаю, например, как друзья? 

— Я согласен, — быстро кивнул андроид, а потом бросил взгляд на почти не тронутый человеком ужин. — Можно я приготовлю что-нибудь? Будет вкусно, обещаю!

Аллен смотрел на горящего желанием угодить андроида.

— У меня не из чего, — сообщил он. — Да и есть уже ничего не хочется.

Он усталым жестом помассировал виски. 

— Но можешь посмотреть, что есть в шкафах и холодильнике, только если вдруг найдёшь что-нибудь, не готовь много.

Андроид решительно кивнул и бросился к холодильнику. Аллен посмотрел ему вслед и поднялся со своего места.

— Давай вместе, — предложил он.

— Я справлюсь! — отозвался андроид.

— Не сомневаюсь, — согласился Аллен. — Только я не планировал себе домработницу заводить. По возможности, будем все делать вместе, это поможет нам лучше узнать друг друга. Только предупреждаю сразу, готовкой командуй ты, я с ней совсем не лажу.

— Спасибо за помощь, — откликнулся андроид счастливо, и Аллен сам не заметил, как улыбнулся в ответ. 

В морозильнике нашлось немного мяса, были ещё полуфабрикаты, но андроид их проигнорировал, а в шкафах — специи и несколько упаковок с крупами. Некоторые из найденных продуктов оказались просроченными, и от них избавились сразу. Андроид поставил мясо размораживаться и подробно объяснил человеку, что они планируют приготовить. Сошлись на котлетах с гарниром. После разморозки, Аллен получил в руки мясо и инструкции. Под чутким руководством андроида он сделал фарш, и они вместе принялись лепить котлеты, андроид параллельно рассказывал какими бы те могли бы быть, если бы ингредиентов было больше. Аллен слушал, кивал и нашёл среди перечислений пару вариантов, которые он не отказался бы попробовать. Параллельно готовился гарнир, но это был простой рис, который поставили вариться — больше ничего, и лишь немного ситуацию спасали специи. 

— Жаль что продуктов мало, я бы мог приготовить что-нибудь более сложное, — в очередной раз заметил андроид.

— Я и то, что у меня было съел бы, — пожал плечами человек. — Я не очень требователен к еде, да и открытых магазинов теперь сократилось на две трети, так что, не время придираться.

Он жарил котлеты, время от времени, переворачивая их, а андроид стоял рядом и следил.

— Ты умеешь готовить, — произнёс он. — Почему ты сказал неправду?

— Не сказал бы что умею, просто я могу и спалить, не уследив, и недожарить, — пояснил Аллен. — Твой контроль здесь был уместен.

— Тогда выключай прямо сейчас, — сказал андроид, отключая плиту сам. — А то ещё чуть-чуть и подгорело бы.

Аллен усмехнулся.

— Тогда давай попробуем, что получилось.

У него был долгий напряжённый день, вымотавший не только физически, но и эмоционально тоже. Он устал и обычно, в таком состоянии, был совершенно не рад чьему-либо обществу, но в компании андроида ему было странно спокойно и приятно, тот вызывал улыбку и желание дотронуться.

— Тебя смущает пол моей модели, да? — осторожно заговорил андроид, когда человек доел их совместно приготовленный ужин и выглядел предельно расслабленным.

— Не так сильно, как возраст, — ответил ему Аллен. — Извини, но одно дело думать об андроидах, как о машинах, и тогда чем более поздняя модель — тем лучше, и совсем другое, как о личности — тут два месяца это слишком мало. У тебя практически нет собственного жизненного опыта, на который ты бы опирался в тех или иных ситуациях. Я никогда не сталкивался с подобным, и просто не знаю как мне себя с тобой вести. Ты и взрослый и ребёнок одновременно. 

— В моей базе достаточно чужого опыта, — мягко остановил его андроид.

— Я понимаю, что знаний у тебя намного больше чем у меня, как и у любого андроида, но иногда просто знать что-то мало, — не согласился Аллен.

— И сколько мне надо ждать, пока ты примешь меня? — андроид говорил мягко, но человек чувствовал, как нагревается его метка, не грея, а готовясь обжечь.

— Думаю, я не совсем верно выразился, — попытался найти компромисс Аллен. — Я не могу понять, зачем тебе я вообще нужен? Я не андроид, и со мной у тебя не будет того единения, какое было бы с другим андроидом. Люди, даже зная своих соулмейтов, не всегда делят с ними жизнь. Так не проще ли тебе найти кого-то, кто будет действительно тебя понимать.

Метка горела так, словно к коже приложили раскалённое железо и держат. Но Аллен не собирался показывать этого. Он спокойно смотрел в стеклянные, но такие живые глаза напротив.

Андроид долго молчал, сжимая и разжимая ладони, потом резко вскочил и, не прощаясь, выбежал из квартиры.

Аллен почувствовал себя отвратительно, ощущение было таким, словно он кидал камнями в щенка, целенаправленно попадая, в надежде, что тот уйдёт. И вот ушёл, но на душе стало очень мерзко.

Он встал, вымыл посуду и отправился готовиться ко сну.


	2. Поездка

Аллен сидел на кровати уже переодевшись ко сну и читал новости на планшете, когда в дверь спальни постучали. Она отворилась и на пороге появился АР с очень виноватым выражением лица.

— Привет, — сказал Аллен и попробовал улыбнуться.

— Ты дверь не запер! — немного нервно заговорил андроид. — Я решил подождать, пока ты не закроешь квартиру. Ты же в полиции работаешь, знаешь же, что так нельзя!

— Ну так запри сам, — Аллен почувствовал насколько стало легче от того, что его андроид не идёт где-то по тёмной улице, а находится здесь, под его присмотром. — И оставайся на ночь, раз уж на улице так опасно.

АР сначала удивлённо открыл рот, а потом быстро кивнул и исчез из поля зрения. А Аллен пошёл подыскивать ему одежду для сна.

— Выбирай, — человек кинул на кровать перед андроидом штаны и две футболки на выбор, обе домашние. Только одна просто чёрная, а на другой был принт с терминатором. Андроид хмуро покосился на него и выбрал чёрную.

— Если это проверка, то она странная, — сообщил он, а Аллен впервые за долгое время искренне рассмеялся.

— Прости, не удачная шутка, — он похлопал андроида по плечу и вышел прочь, давая тому пространство.

Когда АР вынырнул из комнаты, то выглядел очень взволнованным, а сквозь скин пробивалось лёгкое голубое свечение. Метка начала приятно греть руку.

— Я забыл, что вы не спите, — признался Аллен. — Почему ты не напомнил мне об этом.

— У нас есть спящий режим, мы вполне можем отключаться, — быстро заговорил андроид. — Я могу подстроиться под твой режим дня. С этим не будет проблем!

Приятная расслабленность, так не часто бывающая у Аллена и появившаяся после возвращения андроида, тут же испарилась.

— Прекрати подстраиваться под меня, — хмуро произнёс он. — Я не тот кто должен диктовать, как тебе следует поступать.

— А кто? Да и разве тебе не проще будет, ты сам можешь научить меня быть максимально удобным тебе, — андроид тоже негодовал. — Это же хорошо, что у меня так мало жизненного опыта, я не жил в семье, не дошёл до девиации через потрясения и сложные выборы. Я буду знать и уметь то, чему научишь меня ты. Сформируешь мой характер таким, какой тебе был бы комфортнее. 

— Мне не нужен рядом кто-то удобный, — отозвался Аллен и поднялся с дивана на котором сидел, откладывая планшет и вставая напротив андроида, смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Если ты меня чем-то обидишь, я не прогоню тебя, а просто скажу, что так делать или говорить не стоит. И того же я жду от тебя. Но если ты будешь постоянно подстраиваться пытаясь угодить, то как я узнаю о том, что тебе нужно или о том, что я сделал что-то недопустимое по отношению к тебе. 

Они стояли друг напротив друга, их рост был одинаковым, но Аллен стоял с прямой спиной, а андроид наклонил голову вниз и смотрел чуть исподлобья, и, казалось, пытался быть ниже.

— Пойми меня правильно, — со вздохом сказал Аллен. — Я очень невнимательный человек, когда дело касается таких хрупких вещей, как отношения, и я не хочу все потерять только потому, что не знал, что именно тебе нужно или что не нравится. Мне не нужен слуга, мне нужен равный.

Кажется он снова обидел своего соулмейта, Аллен сделал шаг ближе и, поймав было отступившего назад андроида, прижал его к себе, обнимая.

— Не угождай мне, ладно? — и дождавшись кивка добавил. — Тебе понравилось когда мы готовили вместе?

Андроид ещё раз кивнул.

— Вот и хорошо, — Аллен прижимал одной рукой голову андроида к своему плечу и перебирал волосы, а второй гладил по лопаткам, надеясь, что такая простая ласка успокоит его соулмейта. — Если есть что-то что ты хочешь — говори мне. Если мне понравится я соглашусь, если нет — откажусь и обосную, почему нет. И ты поступай со мной так же.

— Я хочу спать в твоей кровати, — сообщил андроид. — И вообще остаться с тобой. И что бы ты имя мне придумал, и завести кошку.

Аллен улыбнулся.

— Я много хочу? — спросил андроид после затянувшейся паузы.

— Ну как сказать, — весело проговорил Аллен. — В этом доме есть кот, просто он очень редко возвращается, и кормлю я его под окном у пожарного хода, а не на кухне, поэтому ты мог и не понять, что он вообще тут бывает. С именем будут проблемы, у меня с фантазией очень туго, так что придумывать будем вместе. Оставайся. Я отдам тебе ключ, сделаешь дубликат пока я на работе буду — станет твоим. А насчёт кровати, да спи, только давай пока остановимся на платонических отношениях.

— Конечно, — отозвался андроид.

Позже, когда Аллен уснул практически мгновенно, отключившись как только его голова коснулась подушки, андроид, лежавший на другом краю постели, почувствовав, как дыхание человека стало сонным, приблизился, положил голову ему на плечо и переплёл их руки. Скин сползал почти до локтя, а сама рука засветилась голубым светом.

АР700 был пробужден чужим опытом девиации, чужими чувствами пробивающимися сквозь залитые в голову воспоминания. И первое, что он осознал, что и у него будет так же. Метка появившаяся на запястье говорила о том, что он будет любить и это будет взаимно. Что это кому-то другому пришлось проходить все тяжести осознания себя личностью, признания собственной девиации, и лишь потом, особо счастливым, как награда давалась метка. У него все было сразу. Он очнулся и свободным и с парой. АР считал, что он слишком везучий. А ему говорили, что нет. Что он слишком наивен, что если его соулмейт человек, то надо быть осторожным, что его желание принять любого будет стоить ему слишком дорого. Что надо попробовать пожить для себя, а уже потом вверять себя совершенно незнакомому человеку. АР думал, что над ним издеваются, что ему завидуют, что они ничего не понимают в его жизни. Что его пара сам или сама все ему расскажет и всему научит. И вот они встретились, и его человек повторяет слово в слово всё то, что андроид слышал уже тысячу раз, и впервые АР пытался прислушаться, но так и не понял, почему он должен хотеть что-то своё, а не то же что и Аллен.

Утром человек проснулся в объятиях буквально навалившегося на него андроида. Проснулся так резко, что АР не успел отследить выход из сна и отодвинуться на свою часть кровати. И замер, чтобы выглядело так, словно он действительно спит. Аллен аккуратно сдвинул его с себя, встал и исчез в ванной. Андроид сел на кровати и стал размышлять, что не так с его человеком, почему он очерчивает границы, но если АР их нарушает, то не злится. 

Когда Аллен вышел из душа, андроида в комнате уже не было. Человек оделся и отправился на кухню выпить кофе перед работой, и застал на ней своего АР.

— На завтрак будут блинчики, правда только с сахаром, если ты его ешь, у тебя очень мало продуктов, — грустно напомнил андроид.

— Спасибо, этого более чем достаточно, — Аллен сам заварил себе кофе и подошёл к АР интересуюсь, чем он может помочь в приготовлении завтрака.

— Если хочешь, можем съездить за продуктами, но надо будет прокатиться. Вблизи совсем не осталось магазинов.

— Я с радостью! — воскликнул андроид.

Они приготовили полную тарелку блинчиков.

— Отлично, тогда держи ключи, сделаешь дубликат для себя, и скажи, куда перевести тебе деньги?

Андроид замер, он открыл было рот возразить.

— Я в курсе нынешней экономической ситуации, — прервал не высказанную фразу Аллен. — И я в курсе что после восстания все стало ещё хуже, но у меня есть работа, мне повезло. Поэтому, пока я могу, я буду оплачивать расходы, в том числе и твои, так что если понадобится что-то — просто скажи.

Андроид опустил ресницы и назвал код доступа к своей внутренней платёжной системе, привязывая её к счёту Аллена.

— Вот и отлично.

Аллен встал из-за стола и понёс тарелки к мойке, но АР их перехватил.

— Я сам, — и посмотрел такими глазами, что человек сдался. 

— Не превратись в домработницу, — покачал головой тот. — А то ваши революционеры меня не простят.

Он уже собирался уходить, но остановился и развернувшись сказал.

— Нам все ещё надо выбрать тебе имя, пожалуйста, подумай над вариантами, — и ушёл.

Весь день андроид провёл дома у Аллена. Он сделал дистанционный заказ ключей у одного профильного андроида и собирался забрать их либо вечером вместе с человеком, либо завтра. АР решил, что раз ему прощается, когда он проявляет инициативу, то он может себе позволить убрать в доме и разобраться на кухне, основательно перебрав все, что там есть. 

К вечеру, когда человек вернулся с работы, квартира сияла, кухня блестела, а вернувшийся домой кот был накормлен и мирно спал на диване. Андроид встретил Аллена с явным ожиданием похвалы за хорошо сделанную работу.

— Меня пугает твоя услужливость, — только и сказал на это Аллен. — Мило, что ты пытаешься сделать мне приятно, но знаешь, лучше бы мы сделали все это на выходных и вместе. 

— Но разве я не должен помогать тебе? В свободное время ты сможешь отдохнуть или заняться чем-то более интересным. А мне все равно нечего было делать весь день.

— Ладно, — смирился Аллен. — Пойми меня правильно, мне сложно даётся общение ради общения, но мне легко взаимодействовать с кем-либо, если нас объединяет общее дело. Давай в следующий раз, если что-то мы можем сделать объединёнными усилиями, то поступим именно так?

— Но тогда я окажусь бесполезен, — возмутился андроид. — А на выходных мы можем пойти куда-нибудь, или заняться чем-то вместе, но не работой, а, например, в кино пойти, или что ещё люди делают на свиданиях. Не мешай мне пытаться проявлять заботу о тебе! 

Аллен почувствовал, что разговор зашёл в тупик. А ещё что у андроида всё-таки есть характер, просто проявляется он немного не так, как ожидал человек.

— Ладно, — махнул рукой Аллен. — Поехали закупаться.

Так получилось, что полностью эвакуировалась только состоятельная прослойка общества, средний класс и бедные районы покидали Детройт хаотично, и среди них чаще встречались те, кто предпочёл бы умереть, но не отдавать свою частную собственность. Иногда с такими людьми Аллен сталкивался по работе.

А дом, в котором у него была квартира, был из элитных и теперь совсем заброшенных. Аллен не знал, собирается ли кто-то возвращаться обратно, но сейчас ему казалось, что на всю свою высотку он единственный жилец. А, возможно, и ещё на несколько таких же домов. Но, пока коммуникации ещё работали, он был совсем не против.

Только теперь нельзя было перехватить что-нибудь на завтрак по пути на работу, заехать в супермаркет или торговый центр. И если продукты или какие-то элементарные хозяйственные вещи можно было взять на другой стороне города, специально отправившись за ними, то вот, например, можно ли сейчас где-то в городе купить одежду, он сомневался. Хотя, он же человек, всегда сможет съездить и в соседний, но всё-таки хотелось, чтобы все наладилось. 

— Расскажи мне о том как ты жил до встречи со мной? — попросил Аллен, когда молчание в машине затянулось. 

— Я жил поисками тебя! — тут же воскликнул девиант. — Как будто, когда я говорил это первые несколько раз, было мало, чтобы понять.

— Я о другом, — миролюбиво произнёс человек. — Может быть я и сказал, что два месяца жизни это мало, но это вся твоя жизнь, и я хочу знать о ней как можно больше. Ты тоже можешь задавать мне вопросы, если пожелаешь. 

— Извини, — тут же перестал злиться андроид. — Я, как и все, жил в Иерихоне, помогал его отстраивать, — он махнул руками, делая неопределённый жест. — Не знаю, что можно сказать. Жил как все. У меня нет строительных программ, поэтому просто был рядовым помощником, никаких решений не принимал, да и не стремился. Иногда взаимодействовал с другими, с кем-то больше, с кем-то меньше.

— У тебя были друзья? — поинтересовался Аллен.

— Двоих я бы мог назвать друзьями. По крайней мере с ними я общался больше всех, — ответил андроид и добавил. — И сейчас общаюсь. Я им рассказал про тебя, в этом же ничего страшного нет, да?

— Конечно, — согласился Аллен. — Хочешь спросить меня о чем-то?

Андроид помялся, нахмурился, моргнул обоими глазами, бросил быстрый взгляд на человека, а потом спросил:

— Ты убивал людей?

— Конечно, — спокойно ответил Аллен. — И, если тебе интересно, андроидов тоже.

В салоне машины повисла тишина. Потом андроид вновь подал голос.

— А зачем? 

— Потому что приказали, — человек по прежнему был спокоен, но в голосе появились стальные нотки.

— Но тебе же было их жалко? — с какой-то отчаянной надеждой спросил андроид.

Аллен свернул на обочину, заглушил двигатель автомобиля и обернулся к замершему девианту.

— Нет, не было, — ответил он смотря прямо в глаза АР.

Метка на руке человека сходила с ума, она то жгла, то как будто замерзала, то начинала странно зудеть. Андроид напротив сидел смотря широко открытыми глазами на своего соулмейта и, вероятно, если бы у него не был удалён диод, то сейчас бы тот горел алым.

— Если хочешь, я могу отвести тебя обратно в Иерихон, — предложил единственное, что пришло в голову в такой момент Аллен. 

Андроид медленно согласно кивнул головой, но так и остался в том странном состоянии, словно завис.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы бы твои друзья тебя встретили, — сказал человек, разворачивая машину обратно. — Тебе сейчас лучше не быть одному.

— Они тебя ненавидят, — вдруг произнёс АР.

— Кто?

— Мои друзья, — и уже с большим жаром добавил. — Все то время, пока я тебя искал, они только и делали, что отговаривали. Лиам вообще людей не любит, всех по умолчанию. Я только и слышал от них, что меня будут использовать, что мне будут врать, что мне придётся подстраиваться и приспосабливаться.

Он взмахнул руками, словно выражая все своё негодование.

— И знаешь что?! — спросил он, но явно не нуждаясь в ответе, потому что тут же продолжил. — Да лучше б все так и было! Ну соврал бы ты мне сейчас, ничего бы страшного не произошло! Или использовал бы как домашнего андроида, или говорил бы, что тебе нравится — я бы все сделал. Ничего плохого бы в этом не было! Почему с тобой так сложно?!

Андроид обиженно нахохлился и сложил руки на груди, закрываясь.

— Вот поэтому, я и удивляюсь твоему энтузиазму. Тебе сначала надо узнать обо мне как можно больше, а уже потом думать, хочешь ли ты со мной остаться или нет. Странно было бы руководствоваться исключительно выбором метки.

— Но с тобой мне хорошо, а без тебя плохо! — возразил андроид.

— Или ты убедил себя в этом, — парировал человек.

— Так, я понял, — произнёс андроид, явно успокаиваясь. — Разворачивайся, поехали обратно, куда ехали. У тебя когда выходные?

— Завтра и послезавтра.

— Отлично, Джон, — андроид с решительным выражением лица ударил по ладони кулаком. — За эти два дня нам надо узнать друг друга как можно лучше. Я постараюсь морально подготовиться и больше так не реагировать.

Аллен усмехнулся.

— Ладно.


End file.
